1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an exercise device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an exercise device for strengthening the abdominal and core muscles by providing a 360-degree range of motion, while incorporating balance during use.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, abdominal exercises have been limited to conventional sit-ups and crunches. This involves a “starting position” where one lies down in a supine position with the knees bent in a 90° angle and feet flat on the floor, and then moving into the “up position” which involves curling the torso of the body upward toward the knees until a 30° angle is reached for a crunch and an angle greater than 45° for a traditional sit-up. Finally, one would return to the supine position. However, if done improperly, the sit-up can cause injury to the hip flexor muscles. Since the hip flexors help stabilize the lower back region, injury to the hip flexors could lead to further problems, including potential low back pain or lower back injuries. Additionally, if done by a person whose lower back muscles are unconditioned, the sit-up can cause injury to the lower lumbar region of the spine. Furthermore, conventional sit-ups and crunches mainly target the recruitment of the upper and lower rectus abdominis, but do not safely recruit the prime movers of the entire anatomical core (hereinafter reference to “the entire anatomical core” includes the hip joint extensors (gluteus maximus and hamstrings), hip flexors (iliopsas, pectineus and rectus femoris), lumbar and thoracic spine movers (rectus abdominus, transversus abdominis, internal and external obliques, erector spinae group and transverospinalis group) lateral flexors (quadratus lumborum, internal and external obliques and the upper and lower rectus abdominis), and as well as glenhumeral and scapular joint extensors, flexors, abductors, adductors and rotators) throughout a full range of concentric and eccentric muscle contractions.
In addition, a traditional sit-up will recruit the aid of the hip flexor muscles in lieu of the abdominal muscles, while stressing the hip flexor muscles. Furthermore, conventional sit-ups and crunches do not incorporate balance, benefiting the entire anatomical, while mimicking the same type of forces and muscle activity required for to develop power during sport specific activities, as well as developing and maintaining physiological fitness necessary for every day living.
Recently, a number of products have been developed to train the abdominal muscles to achieve trunk stability, aid in injury prevention and rehabilitation, reduce lower back and lumbar pathologies and improve athletic performance as well as general appearance.
These products range from the use of abdominal chairs, slides, rollers, coasters, exercise balls and tubing. However, all of these products contain limitations during use, particularly the abdominal resistance devices that use a bidirectional motion. In fact, numerous electromyographic (EMG) studies have been completed to determine whether these abdominal resistance apparatus are as effective, less effective or more effective than a traditional crunch.
For example, the AB WHEEL and POWER WHEEL are devices that have two wheels and two plastic handles. The user grabs the handles, leans forward and repeatedly rolls the device in a forward and backward motion. This provides resistance to the abdominal muscles, shoulders, arms and back. As with other variable resistance devices that require the user to exercise the abdominals in a kneeling position, the upper and lower rectus abdominis muscles are recruited at a similar level of intensity as the traditional crunch. However, because the user can only move in a bidirectional manner, the WHEEL-type resistance devices recruit the external obliques significantly less than the traditional crunch. Since the user moves in a bidirectional manner, the focus is on the rectus abdominis muscles, as opposed to the entire anatomical core, especially the internal and external obliques and the transversus abdominis muscles. In fact, recent research shows that while using the POWER WHEEL, EMG activity for the internal and external oblique muscles was not as high as the EMG activity recorded for the rectus abdominis muscles.
The AB ROLLER SLIDE is an abdominal resistance device having multiple wheels within a casing and two plastic handles that the user moves in a bidirectional manner, like the AB WHEEL. In addition, the AB ROLLER SLIDE uses a spring mechanism to generate tension that must be overcome during the concentric phase and controlled during the eccentric phase. Research has shown that the tension from the AB ROLLER SLIDE interferes with the recruitment of the upper and lower rectus abdominis and external oblique muscles during concentric activation. In addition, like the AB WHEEL, the AB ROLLER SLIDE targets the rectus abdominis without specific recruitment of the internal and external obliques or the transversus abdominis.
Furthermore, the AB WHEEL, POWER WHEEL and AB ROLLER SLIDE do not incorporate balance. Research has shown that abdominal exercises that incorporate an unstable support system promote a significant increase in abdominal co-activation during resistance exercises. Incorporating balance coactively recruits the abdominal muscles and trunk muscles resulting in total core training. Training the entire core helps to decrease risk of injury to the spine and lower back, while improving posture, balance and muscle coordination thereby increasing efficiency of movement. In addition, core training helps enhance the ability to transfer force from the legs to the upper body, which is important for agility during athletic performance and injury prevention.
The AB DOLLY PLUS® contains a flat board with ergonomic handles positioned along the edge of the board. The board is attached to four casters. Like the other products described, this device does not incorporate balance into its exercise. Although this product allows the user to move multi-directionally, the casters need time to adjust direction, thus producing multi-directional movement that is awkward when the user attempts to change directions.
Similarly, the abdominal platform described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,347 (hereinafter “the '347 patent”) exemplifies another sliding device limited to bi-directional movement. Specifically, the abdominal slider described within the '347 patent provides for a platform that slides along a plane analogous to a mechanics dolly.
Other attempts to provide abdominal exercising described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,858 (hereinafter “the '858 patent”), overly complicate abdominal training. In particular, the '858 patent describes a rolling unit strapped to each hand.
Therefore, a need exits for an exercise device that allows the user to effectively target the outer core muscles (upper and lower abdominis rectus, internal oblique and external oblique muscles) while activating the inner core muscles (transverses abdominus, the diaphragm, the pelvic floor and the lumbar multifidus), thereby benefiting the body's total core via a single device. In particular, there is a need for a device that allows the user to move in a multidirectional manner while incorporating balance into the exercise in order to provide coordination while strengthening the entire core.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the present disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the present disclosure. The objects and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.